1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to an improved target for shooting sports such as trap and skeet shooting.
More particularly, the invention is directed to a composition for a shooting target which comprises a body which is mainly composed of a plant that is an edible ground forage for an animal, or a portion or derivative of the plant. The target is not only biodegradable and non-toxic to animals, but it is also edible by animals as forage.
2. Description of Related Art
There are many known compositions for shooting targets. The most commonly used target compositions consist essentially of pitch and limestone or clay. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,831,778; 3,169,767; 3,399,255; 3,376,040; and 3,572,714. Such targets have the disadvantage that they are toxic to certain animals such as hogs and the disadvantage that they are non-degradable or degrade very slowly.
In an effort to make targets that are environmentally degradable and non-toxic to animals, a variety of target compositions have been developed. One target composition uses sulfur in the place of pitch to bind the conventional component of a limestone or clay filler. See U.S. Pat. No. 3,840,232. Another target composition contains essentially only sulfur and minor additives. See U.S. Pat. No. 3,884,470. A target composition containing a low molecular weight thermoplastic resin, a high molecular weight thermoplastic resin and inorganic filler is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,124,550. A target composition consisting essentially of plaster, water, calcium carbonate and spar is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,568,087. Another target composition consisting of 85-96% inert filler such as limestone, gypsum, anthracite or sand and the remainder being an organic or inorganic binder such as starch, cellulose materials, resin, and the like is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,623,150.
None of the prior target compositions contain as a main component a plant, or a portion or derivative thereof. Further, there is not disclosed or suggested in the prior art forming a target from a plant, or a portion or derivative thereof, which is an edible ground forage for an animal. Thus, the present invention is the first target composition of its kind which is not only biodegradable and non-toxic to animals but is also edible by animals as forage.